ikisses
by LucyCullen123
Summary: 'seriously? did u just send me a kiss? do you not value your life' 'Come on, we both know you loved it x' rated T for heated kissing and language, sorry for any spelling mistakes, I uploaded this at 14 mins past midnight so...I was little tired :P I do NOT own iCarly! If I did, I'd be talented XD


**Hey, guys :) this is my first oneshot, I hope you all like it :)I might make it in to t two shot...or I might just keep it as a really long one shot...you'll have to wait and see ;) I just thought of this once when I was sitting in a school assembly and my boyfriend texted me, so...here you go :) REVIEW!**

'_All students report to the main hall for an emergency assembly! That means now!' __**  
><strong>_Mrs Briggs's voice blared over the speakers interrupting me and Carly from our conversation. We were standing outside our lockers, having a perfectly nice conversation (about ham) and then Briggs has to ruin it with her annoying nasally voice. Speaking of things that ruin-  
>'Hey guys' Freddie said, standing between me and Carly. <em>Oh, not him.<em> Lately, I'd been doing my best to avoid Freddie at all costs, because I'm still confused about the kiss and why I felt like I did. So far, I'd done a pretty good job of avoiding him seeing as I took the last couple days off school. I know he doesn't feel the same why I do, I just don't want to hear it, y'know? I'd rather suffer in silence, because of this, I have to carry on and act normal and it kills me. but lately, he's been acting different towards me. I don't know what the hell he thinks he's playing at but I'm under suspicion that he's got a plan to make Carly jelous or something...  
>'Hey Freddie' Carly replied. I looked him up and down,<br>'Dork' I said, taking out a bit of bacon from my bag and taking a bite. Freddie rolled his eyes at me,  
>'Say what you want Sam, we both know you love me' He slightly whispered, leaning his head a bit more toward me than Carly. This is the kinda thing I was talking about...I made a face at him, pretending to smile, he did the same, 'So, we should probably get to that assembly' he said,<br>'Yeah,' I agreed, he looked at me in shock, 'God forbid Fredweird be late for something' I said,  
>'You know what Sam?' He glared at me,<br>'What?' I challenged him,  
>'I-'<br>'Guys!' Carly interrupted us, 'We need to go, you can flirt later' She said,  
>'Ha! In his dreams!' I scoffed,<br>'What would you say if it was?' he whispered, I shrugged,  
>'I'd hit you' I stated simply and walked ahead to the hall with Carly and Frednub following me. We got in and realised that we were late after all. There were two seats available on the right side, one at the front and one at the back, and there was one seat available on the left. I immediately ran to the seat at the back so the teachers couldn't see me, I'd probably fall asleep anyway. I looked up and saw Carly go for the seat in front of me and Freddie go to the one on the opposite side of the room. I looked over at him and saw that I could see him pretty clearly through the people. He looked back at me and smiled. I blushed and quickly looked away. Crap. So he caught me looking at him, big deal...and I blushed...but he probably didn't see,<br>'Hello students' Ted started,  
>'Hey Ted!' I called out. Everyone laughed,<br>'Alright settle down, I called you here because-' suddenly my phone went off in my pocket, signalling I had a text. It wasn't on silent, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and realised that the girl sitting next to me was glaring at me. I recognised her from one of my classes, she was a snitch and no one liked her. Thankfully she was scared of me. I glared at her back and raised my eyebrows. She quickly looked back ahead. I looked down at my phone. Huh, text from Freddie. (_Italics are Sam's writing _and **bold is Freddie's and **underlined is Carls)

**Blushing? Really? From the great Sam Puckett?  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_I scoffed, and started to type back,_  
>shut up i wasnt blushing you need to get your eyes tested<em>

II shoved my phone back in my pocket and pretended to look forward. I snuck a glance at Freddie out of the corner of my eye. He took his phone out and looked at it for a second. When he'd finished reading, he smiled, and started to press buttons. Once again, my phone buzzed, _**  
>Yeah, you were ;) Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, your secrets safe with me ;) anyway, I think it's cute ;) x<strong>_

I swear, my heart skipped a beat when I saw that he'd left a kiss. I didn't show any emotion because he could be looking over my way. I snuck a glance upwards, he was. I sighed and started to type back,

_seriously? did u just send me a kiss? do you not value your life?_

**Come on, we both know you loved it ;) x  
><strong>I know this is stupid but, my heart would go into overdrive everytime he sent me one of those kisses. That has _got _to stop.

_stop sending me kisses_

**No ;) xx**

_stop it_

**No XxxX ;)**

_oh my god...__****_

**Just imagine what I could do to you if you weren't all the way over there ;) xx**

I thing my heart stopped right there..._No, Sam! _I mentally scolded myself, _he's just after Carly, to make her jealous. _I took a deep breath and text back,

_Wow..._

**What? xx**

_I cant believe the cheesiness of that line... :P_

**It wasn't cheesy! xx**

_yeah, it was :)_

**Yeah, but you love me anyway xx**

My breath caught in my throat,

_do you know what teds talking about?_

**Something about exams xx**

_dude stop with the kisses _

**No ;) XxxxxxX**

**Sam? xx**_  
><em>**Sam? xx hello?  
>Sam! you haven't answered me for 10 minutes! Xx<strong>

_cause your annoying me_

**Sam, I'm very sorry, I've annoyed you xx**

**Ok? xx**

_I suppose...but one more thing..._

**What? xx**

_Stop with the kisses! _

**NEVER! XxxX**

_Freddie, your such a dork..._

**Wow...xx**

_What?_

**You just called me Freddie :) xx**

_Yeah isn't that your name?_

**Yeah, its just you usually go with the mean ones such as, Fredweird, Frednerd, or, my****personal favourite, Frednub ;) xx**

_Yeah, uh...I guess its because my phone doesn't have any of those cool names in the dictionary yet and i cant be fucked to add em all yet :P_

**Yeah, sure... xx**

_It is!_

**Ok, Sam...xx ;)**

_What are you doing anyway? Wouldnt mummy go mad if she knew her darling little boy was texting during such an important assembly? _

**If I were over there, you'd so get it right now...xx**

_oh yeah? What would you do? Beat me up? XD_

**I'd use a different tactic...;) xx**

_Oh please...your really getting o my nerves with this whole kisses thing, if you wanna ask Carly out you have her number but i don't think that us texting is going to make her jealous unless your planning to show her the texts after :P_

I didn't realise what I'd written until I sent it. I shrunk down in my seat, and snuck a glance at Freddie. He was looking at his phone, and his mouth dropped open he looked over at me and I quickly looked away, 

**Seriously? That's what you think? I don't want to ask Carly out and I don't want to make her****jealous by kissing you ;) and I won't stop with the kisses, no matter how much you beg ;) xx**

This surprised me. Since when has he not wanted to ask Carly out? Now, that I think about it he hasn't talked about her or asked her out for a few weeks, ever since the ki-Just then my phone buzzed again. This time it was Carly, 

Hey Sam, remember we have icarly rehearsal tonight :) 

_Ok_

_So how can i get to stop the kisses? _

_**Oh, I can maybe think of a few ways ;) xx**_

_**?**_

'Sam Puckett!' Briggs whisper-shouted at me, I looked up at her and she was pointing toward the door. Hey, suits me I don't have to sit through this boring shit. I pushed the doors open and stood outside in the hallway. Just then, my phone buzzed again,

**I'll be out in a minute :) xx**

Suddenly the doors flung open revealing Freddie. I put my phone away and stepped toward him,

'So, how can I get you to stop those kisses?' I asked, again. He smirked and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me through another set of double doors and into the closet just around the corner, he shut the door behind us, 'why are we in he-' Freddie interrupted me with his lips on mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I pressed my lips together tightly. He kissed me more forcefully, in attempt to get me to part my lips. When I didn't, he forced his tongue through my lips and into my mouth. I kissed him and pushed him back against the wall. We kissed until I had to come up for air. He continued kissing down my neck, his lips never leaving my skin. His lips came back to mine again and kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth again. I shivered as his hand slipped under my shirt and trailed up and down my spine. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my hands in his hair. He started trailing his hands to my stomach and up to my bra. I shivered, causing my body to arch forward into him. He groaned as I pressed into him. He unhooked my bra with one quick movement.  
>'Wow, when did you learn to do that?' I joked; I captured his lips in a kiss before he could answer. He kissed down my neck and started to unbutton my shirt. He kissed down to the edge of my bra. He stopped there and kissed back up. He stopped at my collar bone. He sucked and nipped at the skin until I was sure he would leave a hickey. He went back up to kiss my lips. He ran his tongue over my top and bottom lips, asking for entrance. I then suddenly started thinking clearly. I lightly put my hands on his chest and started to push him away,<br>'Freddie-' I said, pushing him harder but his only response was to pull me closer to him. I pushed against his chest harder, He didn't move. _Wow, he's gotten strong_. I tried one last time. I pushed him away from me, harder this time. He sighed and pulled away,  
>'What's wrong?' he asked,<br>'We're in the middle of school, with Briggs probably looking for me, in a closet, making out and me with my shirt undone' I stated, doing my shirt back up. He chuckled and did up my shirt for me. When it was done up I opened the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He pressed his lips to mine delicately. I smiled at him. We both walked out the door. He went back into the hall and I stayed outside seeing as Briggs still wouldn't let me back in. I pulled out my phone and texted Freddie,

_does this mean you'll stop with the obsessive kisses at the end of each text?_

***Sigh*...Fine then :)**

_Thanks xx ;)  
><em> 

**Well, there you go :) hope you liked it :D but I don't know if you do or not so your gonne have to REVIEW and tell me! :D**

**XxxX**


End file.
